


"Goodbye, Luther, I miss you"

by Arbiter2991



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Canada, Confessions, Gen, Heroic Sacrifice, One Year Later, Peaceful Marcus, sacrifice Luther option
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbiter2991/pseuds/Arbiter2991
Summary: Kara talks to Luther's picture, a year after he sacrificed his life at Canadian border.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	"Goodbye, Luther, I miss you"

It's been a year since Luther gave his life at the Canadian border for Alice and Kara. It snowed outside when Kara headed to the basement to the small altar she built in his memory. Then get through the steps she flipped the light on and took a small key out of her pocket. 

The room was tiny and didn't even have a proper door, just a large rusty metal plate held together by a chain and a padlock. Inside there was a wooden cupboard she put together herself, and on it, a large, framed, photo of Luther she printed straight out her memory; one of few benefits of being an android. Right next to it, there was a cracked lava lamp which gave a dim light to the room. She found it in the garbage, despite it being mostly intact. Luthor once mentioned he wanted one for himself, but as Zlatko’s servant, it was impossible.  
On the wall, there were smaller photos of their time together. The park where they met Jerry, Rose’s house, Jericho. All the good things she remembered about him.

Kara sat in front of the cupboard with her crossed and opened it. Inside there were more mementos. The keys to Zlatko's car they took together, a few of Alice’s drawings of him, even an empty bullet shell as a symbol of his sacrifice.

“Hello Luther, It’s been a while since the last time we spoke,” she said softly.” Winter is beautiful, but it keeps life pretty busy, especially around here.” Climate in Canada has put Kara to new challenges, like clearing up the snow on a daily basis.

“But things are rather good here, I am just a housemaid, but at least this house is drug-free. The owner is a diplomat, so she is rarely around here, she doesn't talk much, but she is a good person as far as I can tell. I was surprised when she proposed that I live here with Alice.”

Kara struggled to find a stable home for months, she tried bartending, sewing, and teaching. Nothing worked out for a long run, so she returned to the thing she started with, and it somehow worked out for her.

“I don't mind something that simple as far as Alice benefits from it, and she likes to play with the owner’s son, Gary. Smart kid who does not need much of my help, but I am willing to give him everything he asks for, and not just because I work for his mother. I appreciate what he does for Alice.I wish you could be here to see it.”

Thought of the two of them made Kara smile. She was a bit wary of it at first, but for once she was lucky. Gary did not cause her trouble even once, and with Alice playing with him, she had one important problem off her mind.  
“From other things, I can finally say that I feel well adjusted as well. Posing as a human is not easy, but I handled myself pretty well. Keeping a low profile is a key. People barely notice the humble woman, so they don't have a reason to be suspicious. I can't tell if it won't be enough one day, but so far it is, and I am glad because of it.”

She really expected some close calls over her first year in Canada, but none of that happened. People believe so strongly in their android free country, they get a bit ignorant in that regard. Of course, they will eventually figure out that she and Alice don't age. Her hope was by that time, they would judge her by the life he led as a citizen and not based on who she really is.

She got up and looked over the smaller pictures again, reminiscing of the tough time in Detroit. That kind of hell should never repeat after the revolution and the president act to let the androids live. The regulations for them were still in discussion, politics took a slow approach with it. But newsfeed let her believe the public is on her side, so had that at least. 

“I sometimes wonder whether I should reveal myself, but Alice needs stability, can't force another change on her. I know you would agree with me on that. You gave me a chance to live free, and I will be forever grateful to you. Goodbye, Luther, I miss you. I'll visit again soon,” Kara said to his picture and left the basement.


End file.
